Fighting Life
by RoverGirl
Summary: The Ginyu Force return to their base after a mission and need the help of their medical team. Sequel to be written.


Jeice was lying on the debris covered ground, breathless and in agony. Guldo was already on his way back to base, Recoome was still standing but only just and Burter looked like he was about to pass out as he sat next to Jeice. Even Ginyu was weary and worn out, but the planet had been conquered.

That was the main thing.

He didn't even bother think about asking his team to do the dance of joy. They were all too exhausted and broken. Their battle armour and jumpsuits were extensively destroyed and they were all covered in various injuries.

Ginyu had already sent Guldo off, fearing the worst after a heavy blow to his head. Burter's wrist looked decidedly broken and he'd complained of broken ribs, and Ginyu dreaded to think how much internal bleeding Jeice had after taking a blast meant for Burter. Recoome had coughed up enough blood that any ordinary fighter would have passed out if they're coughed it up and he feared Recoome was hiding the worst of his injuries.

"Men, we're going home. Burter, Recoome, can you move?"

"Yeah, just about, Boss," Burter replied.

"Recoome will manage, Captain," the other Ginyu replied, his posture uneasy.

Ginyu limped over to Jeice and Burter.

"Jeice, hang in there. We'll soon have you back. Burter, Recoome give me a hand."

"I'll manage," Burter said.

"Highly unlikely, Burter," Ginyu said with a half smile.

Recoome slugged over to them and between the three Ginyus, they were able to pick Jeice up and carry him back to his pod which was fortunately nearby after Ginyu had tapped a command on his small control pad.

Jeice was in too much agony to scream as the pain worsened from being picked up, but he knew it would be over once he was placed in a healing tank.

Once snugly in his pod, Ginyu hooked Jeice up to his rejuvenator and set the coordinates for base.

As Jeice's pod took off, Captain Ginyu, Burter and Recoome got into their own pods with difficulty and blasted off after him.

At their base, two of the Ginyus' top doctors were assessing Guldo who was suspended in a healing tank.

He would recover.

One of the nurses entered the room and whispered a quiet word in the blue doctor's ears.

"Thank you, Jana," he replied.

The small ochre skinned nurse left the room.

Nurses were rare in Frieza's army. Females as a rule were rare. In other areas of Frieza's empire they were numerous, such as his research, medical and training bases where they excelled far beyond their male counterparts levels of productivity.

Unbeknownst to all, save Captain Ginyu, Frieza preferred a feminine touch when it came to areas away from his business, and hence why those that were in the army were nurses and not numerous to prevent any discrimination which would result in him having to kill them. Females were also superior accountants and secretaries so they also fulfilled those rules and only worked as a rule where males were very few in number or feared his wrath such as at the training facilities. The Ginyu Force's base was manned mostly by females, with the exception of a few doctors, and some of general workers and medics to help with pod landings. The only females in Frieza's army to wear battle armour were the handful of lieutenants on the base. It had been Captain Ginyu's idea and Frieza believed it helped the Ginyus to remain in top form...somehow.

"Jana told me that the rest of the team is on their way back. The trackers in their pods triggered when they left planet 862, the rejuvenator alerts are on in all pods," the first doctor told the other, adjusting the glasses on his curved beak.

"Must've been a tough mission, Peare. Let's get up to control and take a look for ourselves. Septimba, Aprilia and Juné can prep the tanks," the second dark-purple doctor replied, pressing a button on Guldo's tank to set up a link of his vitals to a large screen in the main treatment room where the nurses were busy doing a drill.

He walked over to the comm unit on the wall and alerted the appropriate nurses before following his fellow reptilian counterpart out of the room.

Up in the control room the two on-duty female lieutenants and nurse kept a close eye on the remaining Ginyus progress through space.

The control room was state of the art, with white and black décor. It was circular with large windows around one half of it giving the viewer a far-reaching view of the landing pads and rocky surface beyond the limits of the compound.

Yagara, a Space Australian like Jeice, stood at her post at the central circular console where a large hologram emitted from the centre of it showing the Ginyu's proximity from base. She kept recalculating the shortest route and sent the necessary course alterations to the space pods whilst managing the large shield that kept the Ginyu's base hidden from the rest of the galaxy. She also kept an eye on a transport ship that was dropping off supplies; it was due to take off.

The other Lieutenant, Gabelu, an aquatic humanoid with webbed digits, and was sitting down at one of the consoles near the entrance to the control room, keeping an eye on the vitals of the Ginyus whilst the blonde cat-like nurse, Jula, looked over her shoulder, waving her long slender tail slowly in concern.

Jula was dressed in the typical nurse uniform, a short white dress with short sleeves with purple trim and a purple belt around the waist with a gold buckle that had the Ginyu force's insignia engraved. The Ginyu's insignia was also on the breast pocket just above a small gold and purple nurse watch. She wore a pair of white gloves and matching boots.

Gabelu and Yagara wore identical white battle armour with black trim that lacked shoulder and crotch guards over full pale blue coloured jumpsuits with white boots and gloves. The Ginyu insignia was on the bottom of the left strap, small but visible. Like the Ginyu Force, their scouters were green.

"I'm not happy about this," Jula admitted aloud, "it shouldn't be that erratic, something is seriously wrong."

At that moment the doctors arrived and went to Gabelu's console.

"What is it, Jula?" Doctor Peare asked.

"Erratic readings, Doctor. The rejuvenators should've stabilised them immediately upon closure of the pods, but they haven't," Jula responded.

Peare and Tomaya looked at the readings and exchanged worried glances.

"Lieutenant Gabelu, alert medical to standby in emergency room, Jula go and assist them," Tomaya ordered.

"Yes, Doctor," they replied in unison.

Jula left immediately, closely followed by Doctor Tomaya.

"Lieutenant Yagara, what is their ETA back here?" Peare asked her.

"Seventeen minutes, Doctor."

"Right. Gabelu, patch me through to emergency room."

Gabelu flicked two buttons and the console made a chiming sound.

"Juné here," the nurse responded.

"Juné, how are preparations?"

"Ready to receive the Ginyus, Doctor. Extraction team is standing by."

"The remaining Ginyus are about seventeen minutes away, expect the worst, Juné," Peare warned the senior nurse.

"Understood clearly, Doctor."

"Get me the extraction team," Peare ordered.

Another chime.

"Extraction team, this is Peare, be prepared for worst case scenario, erratic readings detected."

"Understood, we could do with you down here, Doc."

"ETA of remaining Ginyu Force now fourteen minutes," Yagara announced.

"Juné, I'm patching the readings through to emergency room main screen," Gabelu announced, flicking several buttons.

"Received," Juné confirmed.

"Peare, I'm in the emergency room, Septimba and Aprilia are ready," Tomaya told his counterpart.

"Excellent. I'm heading down to join the extraction teams," Peare informed him.

"Right. Be seeing you."

Gabelu switched the comm link off.

"ETA now twelve minutes,Doctor," Yagara told him.

"Keep me posted, Lieutenants."

"Yes, Doctor," they replied.

Peare ran down to the landing pads where the extraction team was waiting. It consisted of twenty-five individuals, eighteen females and seven large males, all with medical training. Between them they had enough equipment to treat and stabilise all four incoming Ginyus on the landing pads. After a quick going over of what to expect (or not expect), and a mental checklist of everything that could possibly go wrong, Peare listened into the loudspeaker.

"Extraction crews, standby, ETA of incoming Ginyus four minutes, deactivating shield," Yagara's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

Everyone was looking skyward and noticed the red flash as the shield was deactivated.

Four white lights in the dark sky were getting brighter and brighter.

"Deterioration of readings!" Gabelu warned.

"ETA two minutes!" Yagara announced.

The extraction team was tense.

"One minute!"

"This is it!" Peare yelled.

The extraction team braced themselves, ready to spring immediately.

Four white spheres punched the landing pads in rapid succession.

"Reactivating shield!" Yagara announced as the extraction team pounced on the spheres, working quickly to get the pods open.

The red shield washed back into place and the sky fell dark again.

Despite his injuries, Burter managed to get up and out of his pod. Initially resisting the extraction team members who were helping him, he tried to go over to Jeice's pod, the first to land, before being encouraged indoors and towards the emergency room with the promise that he could see Jeice once he was indoors.

Captain Ginyu himself was next. Whilst still conscious, he was in too worse a condition to move and let the trained medics take control, carefully easing him onto a stretcher and indoors with the promise of nice long dunk in a healing tank.

Doctor Peare was working on Recoome, the large male members of the extraction team had managed to carefully secure his neck with a collar, connected him up to a mobile monitor, placed an oxygen mask on the injured Ginyu and got him out onto a waiting stretcher, enabling Peare and senior nurse Decebi to assess Recoome's condition and begin an emergency chest drain.

Rolling the Ginyu onto his side and placing his left arm over his head, Peare found a space between Recoome's ribs and using a scalpel began his incision whilst Decebi kept a close eye on Recoome's stats, making a running commentary to the other members of the team and the emergency room. Recoome was weak and his chest was full of blood.

Inserting the drain correctly, Peare signalled and yelled for Recoome to be secured and rushed in. Decebi threw a foil blanket over Recoome to keep him warm then the blue-skinned green-eyed green-haired nurse barked a few orders of her own as they entered the main building in the complex.

The emergency room was organised chaos.

Burter was being worked upon in a curtained off cubicle, obviously to stop him from seeing Jeice who hadn't been brought in.

Peare was more focused on saving Recoome. Doctor Tomaya was a fine physician.

He heard yells for Captain Ginyu to be taken to the healing tanks "at once".

Recoome began to respond well to the chest drain but as Peare scanned the fighter over, he discovered other worrying problems and rattled off a list of things he wanted doing and needed to the medics around him who had doubled up as members of the extraction team.

Decebi kept him updated on Recoome's stats, inserting a line for a blood transfusion and another for a saline dip.

It was going to be an uphill fight for Recoome.

Behind a closed curtain, Burter was getting panicky.

Juné had calmed him down but had to attend to Captain Ginyu, leaving Jula and Mara (a junior nurse with pink cropped hair, blue skin and red eyes) to placate him as one of the doctors tended to his injuries.

"You'll be in the tank in no time, Burter," Jula assured him.

"What about Jeice?!" he asked in desperation, "you're not telling me anything!"

"That's because I don't know anything, I'm sure he's okay, now just lie back down and let the doctor straighten your arm out," Jula tried again.

Burter refused.

"Well find out something!"

Mara poked her head out of the cubicle. She attracted Juné's attention who mouthed to her to make something up. The senior nurse's golden eyes also flashed something else. A warning: not to get Burter's hopes up too much.

Mara nodded and the senior nurse disappeared.

"Burter, Jeice is being seen to, it's pretty hectic and everyone is focusing on their job, now lie back down, please, and lets get you patched up for a dip in the tank."

Burter wasn't happy. That much was obvious but he did lie back down.

"Do you need more drugs?" Jula asked him.

Burter shook his head. He was lying. He did need more. He was in a great deal of pain and the nurses and doctor saw it.

Jula whipped up another needle of painkillers and administered them into the drip line.

"That'll make you feel better, Burter," Jula told him.

"Thank you," he replied, feeling dejected.

"Don't worry, Jeice will be fine, he always pulls through," Mara assured him.

In the healing tank room, Captain Ginyu had been placed in position in his tank and it had been sealed and was quickly being filled with the healing liquid. One of the senior doctors kept a close eye on him, patching his vitals through to the nurses' station.

Aprilia, a red-headed humanoid, kept an eye on Guldo, who had improved dramatically since being brought in.

"Another four hours and you'll be out, Guldo" she told the drugged fighter.

She wasn't sure if Guldo could hear her. The Ginyus' had said that sometimes they did hear conversations outside the healing tanks but not always, sometimes they were out for the count for hours and other times they were merely resting their eyelids.

Looking back at Guldo's monitor, Aprilia tried to work out if Guldo was asleep or merely resting from his brainwave activity. Looking back at Guldo she realised that he was genuinely asleep.

Back in the emergency room, Doctor Peare was uneasy.

The reptilian doctor looked at his patient's monitors again.

Recoome wasn't stabilising.

Despite the chest drain doing its job perfectly and Decebi keeping on top of blood transfusions and saline lines and various other solutions and medicines Recoome required, the fighter simply wasn't holding on.

Peare considered the healing tank but it ruled it out. He couldn't risk putting Recoome in it for risk of his heart stopping, he had get Recoome stabilised.

"Any ideas?" he asked his staff.

"Induced coma," Decebi replied, "that will give him a fighting chance."

"Help me out, Decebi, " Peare replied as an underling brought over the necessary equipment.

Decebi removed the headboard from behind the bed to create more working space.

For the first time, Peare thought he was genuinely going to lose a patient and prayed he was wrong, willing himself to continue.

But Recoome flat lined.

"Crash trolley now," Peare ordered.

Alarms blared out from the monitoring equipment, Recoome was moved onto his back, another doctor continued with chest compressions, Decebi kept a mask clamped over Recoome's mouth and noise, squeezing the oxygen bag trying to keep him breathing, the crash trolley was placed next to Peare and he placed the electrodes on Recoome's chest.

"Charge to 300!"

He grabbed the paddles as the defibrillator charged up.

"Clear!"

He pressed them down on the electrodes. Recoome's body jolted in response to the shock.

The alarms continued.

The lines on the monitors remained flat.

"Charge again, this time to 450," he told the underling operating the defibrillator.

Again the machine charged up.

"Clear!"

The second shock did the trick. The alarms switched off and were replaced by the constant regular bleeping of a beating heart rate.

Peare watched anxiously, so far Recoome had stabilised, still critical and in danger but definitely alive. But that could change, he'd shocked patients before and while they had initially responded, their hearts had stopped after about minute and prompted another shock.

But luckily Recoome didn't relapse.

"Right, lets get him into the healing tank immediately, before he destabilises, quickly people!" Peare ordered.

"What about the chest drain and lines?" Decebi asked as she removed the electrodes.

"We'll leave them in for now, take them out once he's out of immediate danger."

Decebi nodded and helped move Recoome through to the healing tank room, keeping a close on the monitor.

The only Ginyu left in the emergency room was Burter who was behind closed curtains.

His arm had been straightened out and his heart rate had come down, the nurses kept a close vigil over him, distracting him from the noises.

He'd been given additional drugs to help with the pain and to slow down his reactions as he'd tried multiple times to escape from the nurses.

They were waiting for the all the clear to take Burter to his tank but knew even with the drugs, if Burter saw Recoome he would panic and cause a scene.

One of the junior doctors passed a datapad to Jula through the dark blue curtains.

"Looks like everyone's okay," Jula commented, "you just need to go in the tank, Burter."

"Yes, Nurse," he replied after a short delay.

Mara could tell that Jula had lied.

Burter wouldn't have realised even if he wasn't drugged up to his eyeballs that Jula had lied as he wasn't a nurse and so didn't know what signs to look for unlike Mara.

"Get some sleep, Burter, we'll wake you up when it's time for you to go into the tank," Jula told him.

The Ginyu was too out of it to argue and let Mara pull a blanket over him.

Jula gestured for Mara to follow.

"Keep an eye on him," Jula instructed once they were past the curtain.

"It's Jeice isn't it?" Mara asked.

Jula nodded.

"Now stay here and look after Burter, I've got to help Juné."

"Yes, ma'am," Mara replied.

Jula rushed off outside to the landing platforms just as Jeice was being brought it. Doctor Tomaya yelled various instructions to the staff around him.

He noticed Jula and nodded.

"Hurry up, people! We are going straight into theatre!" he warned.

Jula got up to Juné who was holding up three different lines attached to Jeice's left arm. She took a hold of the trolley's guardrail and helped push it along.

She briefly glanced down.

Jeice was barely visible under the various equipment, foil blankets and drips that covered him. Tomaya had a real fight on his hands.


End file.
